build_royalefandomcom-20200213-history
Community Guidelines
This is the Official Community Guidelines page. This gives you all of the rules of the wiki and the guidelines of it. It is divided into three sections, each of them describing the different guidelines that are listed there. ' ''Section 1: User Rules Section 2: Offenses Categories Section 3: Staff Rules '''User Rules Article 1: All users shall only create a page if it is relevant to that topic; any page that does not indirectly or directly relate to this topic will be subject to deletion. Article 2: All users shall listen to the Staff of this wiki (Mods, Admins, Bureaucrats) and will respect their official position. This means that a normal user shall not argue with them (unless they are abusing their power of they are discriminating). Under normal circumstances, no user shall argue with them because they are of higher rank. Article 3: No user of this wiki shall use profanity or vulgar language. They shall never use discriminatory dialogue (Racist or Sexist comments). Article 4: No user shall ever create a page that shows external links just for advertisement or they will be subject to consequences. Article 5: Any user who promotes or does vandalism or spam will be immediately blocked by the Staff of this wiki. This means that any links to external sites to websites that are not approved by this wiki will be stopped. Article 6: A user may create a page about thyself, however, it must not contain bias or personal boasting of one's self. Article 7: Do not contest Staff's decisions or try to cause disunity between the Staff Team; subsequently you will be blocked for a time. Article 8: Any user may ask to have a decree (Article) added to this page, however it will be voted on by the Administrators of the wiki. Article 9: No user shall cause issues of this wiki to another one or vice versa. Violation of this article will cause in a permanent ban from this wiki. Article 10: If any user of this wiki wants a moderator and/or administrator to be demoted and lose their privileges, it will go in this sequence (Vote of each rank of staff: moderators, administrators, and bureaucrats). Then, it will come to a community vote, and after this has been decided, the accused user with lose their rights. Offences Categories Severity 1: These offences are low-level offences that result in a verbal reprimand or a very light block. Begging for Staff (Verbal Reprimand) Duplicating a page (Verbal Reprimand) First-Offense Vandalism (Verbal Reprimand) Profanity (1-24 hour block) Spamming (4-24 hour block) Advertisement (4-24 hour block) Malicious Reverting (1-3 day block) Second-Offense Vandalism (2-4 day block) Severity 2: These offences will result in a block immediately however it will not exceed one month. Severe Profanity (2-7 day block) Editing another's profile (2-10 day block) Harassment (5-21 day block) Third-Offense Vandalism (7-21 day block) Hate comments (5-14 day block) Staff Team Assault (7-21 day block) Racism/Sexism (10-30 day block) Severity 3: These offences will result in a severe block immediately however will not be permanent but can be of any length. NSFW Content (30-360 day block) Links to Malicious sites (30-360 day block) Troll Account (30-360 day block) Severe Harassment (30-360 day block) Fourth-Offense Vandalism (30-360 day block) Severity 4: These offences will result in an immediate permanent block. Cross-Wiki Vandalism (Permanent Block) Wiki Raid (Permanent Block) Criminal Breaches (Permanent Block) Category:Informational